The present invention relates to drive tracks for track-laying vehicles and more particularly relates to track sections embodying flexors and designed to minimize stress in the tension-carrying elements of the flexor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,097 issued to Wohlford on 29 May 1984 discloses a track section including a pair of rectangular flexors, each having one end sandwich between flat surfaces respectively of a link and grouser and having a second end adapted for being similarly sandwiched between the link and grouser of an adjacent track section whereby a plurality of sections may be interconnected to form an endless track. The link and grouser each have curved end surfaces adapted to control the radius of flexure of the flexors during operation, as when passing around the drive sprocket, for example. It has been found, however, that sand or other material finds its way to areas between the respective curved surfaces of the link and grouser and the flexor and results in the flexor bending sharper and thus being strained greater than is desirable.